Almost Gone
by Alison-Fire
Summary: Sage, the daughter of Klaus, is almost completely deaf, she suffers from severe bilateral hearing loss. She can hear pretty well with hearing aids but refuses to wear them. Then you have Kol, who is like an older brother to her, he influences her and tells her just because she has a hearing disability doesn't mean she cant have fun, watch as Elijah and Klaus parent these two teens.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter and this story! Please review, tell me what you think, I value your opinion a great deal. _

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries, all rights go to their RIGHTFUL owners._

**Chapter 1**

**Klaus' POV:**

"Sage, Sage." I said when I walked into the kitchen but she didn't hear me. She was getting something to drink, she turned around and dropped the glass when she saw me standing there, it shattered as it hit the floor. She went digging in her pocket and pulled out her hearing aids and put them in. "Again Sage?!" I said angrily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too."She muttered.

"No, you're not sorry, sorry means you won't do it again and yet I repeatedly find you not wearing your hearing aids." I said.

"I'm sorry I had taken them out to get a shower, I forgot to put them back in."

"We'll leave them in." I said and walked off to the parlor. Sage, her hearing is almost gone. When she was four years old I noticed that the volume on the TV was always high and she was always extremely close to the device. When I took her to the doctor they informed us she suffers from severe bilateral hearing loss, her inner hair cells that pick up vibrations and connect them to nerves to her brain to make sounds were slowly deteriorating. She had at this point already lost twenty percent of her hearing, and that it appeared she would continue to lose her hearing until it was completely gone. We never expected it to last this long. The doctors figured it would be gone by the time she was nine, but here we are, Sage is sixteen and still has hearing, with the hearing aids. We all learned sign language so that we could communicate with her when her hearing did go away. Sage never did like wearing the hearing aids. She kept them on more when she was younger however there were a few incidents that she would take them off. The older she got the more and more she'd take them off. I never understood why, I tried asking her before but she would just get upset and leave.

I sighed as I reached the parlor, pouring myself a drink. "What is it this time?" Elijah asked.

"Sage, she's not wearing her hearing aids again." I said to my eldest brother, he and I raised my daughter Sage and our younger brother Kol.

"She's a teenager Niklaus, she does as she pleases." He said.

"That's the problem she's a teenager she shouldn't be able to do as she pleases."

**Sage's POV:**

I was in the music room after I cleaned up the glass I broke. I loved my music room it had a baby grand piano, base, guitar, violin, flute, harp, drums and even a state or the art recording studio. I was playing the violin when I felt a hand on my shoulder I quickly turned around and saw Kol. I put my violin down and hugged him tightly. "Kol your home!" I exclaimed. Kol had been away all summer in Australia with some old family friends. I wanted to go with him but my father and Uncle Elijah had said that it'd be best if I stay at home. Uncle Elijah and my father are over protective I'm barely allowed to spend the night with my best friend Arielle, who I've known since I was three years old.

"There's a party tonight, you want to go?" Kol asked.

"Daddy and Uncle Elijah aren't going to let either of us go." I said.

"Sage, I'm an original vampire. I can do whatever I want and if you want you can too." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah go get ready." He said and I went upstairs and put on jeans and a crop top and went into Kol's room. "Ready?" He said I nodded. "Stay quiet and hold on tight." Kol said as he picked me up bridal style. He climbed to the window and jumped three stories to the ground. He then used his super speed to go deep into the forest. When we were far enough away from the house he put me down and we walked the rest of the way to the party. "Where are your hearing aids?" He asked.

"I left them at home." I said.

"Alright, be careful." He said as we walked into the house and went our separate ways. I walked though the party and got a beer. I was in the back yard looking at the flowers when someone spun me around and kissed me. I was shocked and backed up against the fence; I looked up to find Jason. He kissed me, I giggled and pushed him off of me.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey babe. How are you?"

"Great." I said. People always wondered how I could understand them without my hearing aids in. I didn't wear them much and had become a master at reading lips.

"That's good." he said while wrapping his hand around my waist and kissed my temple. We started walking toward the house and down stairs to the basement.

"Why are we going down here?" I asked.

"Some of the guys are down there and we're all playing never have I ever." He said. I nodded and we got to the basement it was five guys from the football team that are good friends with Jason and two of my friends. Everyone grabbed a cup filled with beer. I sat down on the couch next to Jason as did everyone else.

"I'll go first, never have I ever had a threesome." Jake said. Nearly everyone drank at that even me. It was true I had slept with Jason last year. Then about six months ago Jason and I had a three some with Jason's friend Mark.

"My turn. Never have I ever done pot before." Mark said. Jake, Arielle, Jason and I drank at that. I had tried it once but didn't find it all that appealing.

"Never have I ever ditched school." Marci said. The rest of us drank at that. I had done it one time, actually it was the time I had tried pot.

By the end of the game I was so wasted that I couldn't even walk straight. "There you are." Kol said. I giggled at him. "Why the hell aren't you wearing a shirt?!" He exclaimed. He looked around the room and found my shirt and put it over me. He picked me up and zoomed us towards the house. I giggled even more on the way.

"We're flying!" I exclaimed.

"God Sage how many drinks did you have?!" He asked, when reached the house and he climbed through the window. I saw my father and Elijah sitting in the room.

"Yes Sage, how many drinks did you have?" My daddy asked.

"Four...maybe five. I don't know, lots and lots." I said as I slurred my words. He sighed. "I wanna dance!" I yelled.

"No you are going to go to bed." My dad said sternly, he carried me to my bed room but before he could put me in the bed I threw up all over him and myself. He sighed again. He changed my clothes then up me in bed. I quickly fell asleep.

**Klaus' POV:**

I change my clothes then went into Kol's room. Elijah was still in there standing above Kol who was now sitting on his bed. "You are in big trouble, both of you are however it will appear that you are in more trouble. You asked and we told you no, you then decided it would be fun to take Sage. Who I might remind you is a human teenager, who doesn't need to be going to parties or drinking." I said.

"I lost track of her, I told her to be careful and behave. How is it my fault that she got drunk?"

"Because you took her to her party in the first place. She's human Kol she's can't do all the things you can nor should she try. Tell me Kol what would have happened if you dropped her from the window when you were jumping out? She would have broken a bone at the very least." I said.

"I wouldn't have dropped her."

"You're grounded. Go to bed." I said as Elijah and I left the room. I didn't know how I was going to handle this one.

**Sage's POV:**

I woke up with the worst headache of my life. The sun was shining though the room filling the room with sunlight. Very bright, sunlight. I covered my eyes and pulled the covers back over my head. "That's what you get for drinking." My father said.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh I know you will be sorry. Get up and be ready to leave in one hour." He said.

"Where are we going?" I groaned.

"Out." He said and left. I got out of bed and got a shower throwing up a few times in the process. After I had gotten cleaned up I got dressed and went downstairs. "Eat." He said pointing to the plate of food the smell of which made me want to throw up.

"I'm not hungry."

"Fine go get in the car." He said. I walked through the house into the garage where I saw Kol leaning against the car.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's not your fault, I shouldn't have gotten drunk in the first place."

"I shouldn't have taken you, you could have gotten hurt."

"What?! Your turning into them! You're not going to let me have any fun!" I yelled ignoring the pounding in my head.

"I just want you to be safe."

"That's all everyone ever seems to want. But safe is boring." I said just as Elijah and Daddy walked through the garage door.

"Get in the car." Elijah said and we crawled into the car. I curled up into a ball in my seat and tried to sleep.

**LINE BREAK**

"Where here." My father said. I groaned from being woken up.

"Where is here?" I asked.

"The amusement park." He said with a smile. He has got to be kidding me right? An amusement park, with loud people, stomach turning rides, and the bright sun all the time. Normally this would be a dream of fun, but this was hell for someone as hung-over as myself.

**LINE BREAK.**

After one hell of a day we were at home and I was miserable. I had gotten sick three times at the park and twice since I got home I was laying in bed when my father walked in. I wasn't wearing my hearing aids once again. "Sage." He said as he sat down beside me on my bed. I reached over to my bedside table and put them in.

"Please don't get mad the sound is too much for me to take. I'm sorry for getting drunk I won't do it again just please let me sleep."

"Sage do you know why I took you to the amusement park when you were hung over?" He asked.

"Because you hate me."

"No. Because I don't want you to ever get drunk again and if I ever find you drunk again I will take you to a very loud place, again." He said.

"I'm sorry. I'll wear my hearing aids and I'll never get drunk again." I said. He kissed the top of my head.

"I hope that's true. Get some sleep Sage." He said and left.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello luvs, how are y'all today? Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it! Please review and tell me what you think! It means a lot to hear what you think. Thank you to all who have reviewed and to all who have read._

**Chapter 2**

**Sage's POV:**

I was lightly shaken awake by Kol. "Leave me alone. I'm sleeping." I said. But he shook me slightly again. I sat up and he handed me my hearing aids. I sighed but put them in and looked at him. "What?" I asked

"Come on Sage, first day of school, aren't you excited. Cause I know I sure as hell am not." He said I laughed a bit.

"Why do you keep going to school?"

"Klaus and Elijah think I'll get something out of it. But it always ends up the same way, with me in trouble." He said with a chuckle. "But hey you should be excited it's your junior year, you have prom." He said.

"Yeah, Prom." I said.

"Get ready we're leaving in an hour." He said as he got up and left my room. I got up and got into the shower. I did my makeup and my hair. I got dressed in dark blue shorts and a graphic tee. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Elijah was there drinking tea.

"Where's my dad?" I asked.

"Work, now get to schools Kol's waiting in the car." Elijah said. I nodded and grabbed my book bag and got into the car.

* * *

I was sitting in home room when he walked in. Trevor, the guy who broke my heart. Last year I was new at the school and Trevor is that super popular jock, you know the one, he plays every sport, never does well in school and is the school heart throb. Well half way through the school year I asked him out and was greatly surprised when he said yes. Jason who was a friend of mine at the time told me he was no good, but I didn't listen. We dated for the rest of the year that was until the first day of summer.

**3 Months earlier**

I was on my way to Trevor's house to surprise him with movies. I hadn't really hung out with him because I had been studying for exams the sat few weeks. I pulled into the driveway, his car was here but neither one of his parents cars were there. I got out of the car and went to the front door, I knocked but there was no answer. I decided to just go inside. I walked up the many stairs to his bedroom. I walked into his room and saw him laying naked in bed with his ex girlfriend Mallory. They both just looked at me. I turned around and started walking out of the room. I was half way down the stairs when someone grabbed my arm. "Sage, let me explain." Trevor said now wearing boxers.

"No need it pretty damn obvious what happened here." I said and continued to walk away. He grabbed me again.

"I didn't mean to." He said.

"But you did it anyway." I said and walked out of the house and got into my car and drove off. I drove and drove until I reached Jason's house. I sat in my car for a while crying until there was someone at my window. I looked up and it was Jason. He opened my door and unbuckled my seat belt and got me out of the car. He took me upstairs to his room and sat me on his bed.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"He had sex with Mallory."

"Sage I'm so sorry." He said as he sat down beside me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You tried to tell me he was no good for me and you were right. I wish I had listen to you." I said and looked up at him. We sat there in silence for a few minutes and then I kissed him.

**Present day.**

That was the last time I had seen Trevor until today. I ignored all his text and calls, plus the one time he came over to my house Kol threaded to beat the shit out of him if he didn't leave that second. I sat there in home room watching him. He looked at me and smiled and I looked away. He walked over to where I was sitting and sat down in the seat next to me. "Sage. I've missed you." He said just has Jason, Mark and Marci walked in.

"I bet you did." I said and got up walking over to Jason and kissed him. Jason sat down and I sat in his lap.

"So there's this bonfire this Friday in the woods we should all go." Marci said.

"I'll have to sneak out which is near about impossible to do in my house." I said.

"Cool." She said.

* * *

It was Friday night and I was getting ready for the bonfire. I had made sure that I wore my hearing aids all this week and made sure that my father saw. I walked downstairs and into my father's study. "Hey um dad, can I go to this school bonfire?" I asked.

"Where is it?"

"It's in the woods by school. There isn't going to be any alcohol." I lied. It was on the outskirts of town near the ravine. It was nowhere near school and there was going to be a lot of drinking.

"I guess so, just be careful you know there are things out there that we dangerous."

"Yeah. Thanks." I said and walked out the front door where I then quickly got into Jason's car. "That's was easy." I said.

"Yeah I was waiting for you to climb out your window."

"Funny." I said and we drove to the outskirts of town and parked the car.

"Marci, Mark and Jake are already here. I told them we'd meet up."

"Alright, but I can't get drunk tonight. One beer at the most." I said he smiles and hugged me and kissed my temple.

"Okay but I think all of us aren't drinking much tonight, with school and everything we have to not be wasted." Jason said and I chuckled.

We walked up to Marci, Jake and Mark. "Hey!" I said.

"Finally! I have some dirt to tell you." Marci said.

"What?"

"I heard that Trevor is like really in shock that you're dating someone and he's making out with some freshman to get over you. Apparently he thought you would be a total wreck without him and he'd win you back when school started." Marci said.

"Well that's pathetic." I said with a laugh.

"Yes it is now let's get a drink!" Jake said and we went off to get drinks.

* * *

Hours later the bonfire was over and had been for quite some time. My friends and I however where still in the woods and had more than just one drink. "I think we should go." I said.

"Why?!" Marci asked.

"I just...what if there's some murder out here? I don't feel like dying tonight." I said.

"Aww is little Sage scared?" Mark said taunting me.

"No. But we never know what could happen."

"Your being a baby." Jake said.

"No I'm not. If y'alls drunken asses want to stay out here fine. But I'm going home." I said and walked off. About the time I could no longer see my friends I heard a blood curling scream.

"Sage! Sage!" I heard Mark yell as he ran towards me.

"What?" I asked.

"It's Marci."

"What did she sprain her ankle?" I asked.

"No, I...I think she's dead."

"What?!" I yelled and ran towards where they were. I get there but there is no body. "Where is she?! What the hell happened?!" I yelled but go no answer. I was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"Your next." A voice whispered. I started freaking out and fighting as hard I could during this time my hearing aids fell off. I kept struggling and was quickly released. I fell to the ground and was crying. I get up and turn around to see Marci standing there with Jake, Jason and Mark. They were saying something but I didn't know what it was.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?! I thought you were killed! I thought I was going to die!" I yelled. They started talking. "I can't hear you! My hearing aids fell off. Help me find them please." I said and they helped me. Jason handed me them and I put them in only to find that they had been stepped on and were now useless.

"I'm going home. I don't want to see y'all again. You are all terrible people!" I yelled and started walking home. Jason ran up to me and grabbed my arm turning me around he started talking. "I can't hear you and it's too dark so I can't read your lips! Just leave me alone." I said and walked off. I was almost back to my house when I felt a saw something flying by me. "Guys cut it out this isn't funny anymore." I said. I saw something run by again. "I mean it stop!" I yelled.

Suddenly someone was in front of me. They had veins under their eyes and fangs protruding from their gums. The grabbed me wrist and pressed me against a tree. I tried to fight but it was no use. They said something but I couldn't tell what it was. I tried to scream but nothing came out. The next thing I know someone was biting my neck. I screamed and soon the darkness took over me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, sorry for the wait, with Cheerleading, parades, babysitting, family get together, SAT's and exams, it's been a bit hard to get a chapter out. I hope you enjoy this, please review and tell me what you think.**

_Chapter 3_

_Sage's POV_

I woke up in a small, cold, concrete room. I was sitting on a thin blanket. I had no idea where in the hell I was. "Hello?!" I yelled, or at least I thought I had, it sounded only like a whisper. It was then I remembered my hearing aids had been broken. I sat in the corner of the small room and hugged my knees. Just then the door opened, and there stood a man. He had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. I know I had seen him before, but I wasn't sure where. The man said something with a smirk on his face but I could understand him. "Who are you?" I asked. He said something much longer than a name but I wasn't quite sure what is was. I really needed my hearing aids. "I can't understand you. I can't hear you." I said.

"I said, you should know who I am, after all I use to watch you all the time when you were little." The man said using sign language.

"Maddox?!" I said, I finally remember who he was.

***11 Years earlier.***

"Maddox!" I yelled as I ran down the hall.

"Yes sweet girl?" He said walking into the hall from my father's office.

"I wanna play a game!"

"In a little bit, I have to talk with your daddy." He said. I nodded and walked off. I was sitting in the living room when I heard yelling. I started walking towards the loud noise when Kol showed up.

"Hey, you want to go get some ice cream?" He asked while picking me up.

"Me and Maddox are gonna play a game!" I said.

"Yeah, let's go get ice cream first." He said and we left. We got back to the house later that afternoon.

"Maddox!" I yelled the second we walked into the house. Daddy was sitting at the kitchen table. "Daddy where's Maddox?" I asked.

"He left Sage, he's not coming back." Daddy said.

***present day***

I stared up at him, he just left when I was little and I never found out why. "Look who remembers." He signed.

"Why am I here?"

"Your father took something of mine and I need to get it back. You know your father, you can't reason with him. You have to take drastic measures." He signed once again with a smirk on his face.

"Why did you leave?" I asked.

"It wasn't by choice. It has something to do with what he took from me."

"What did he take?"

"Your mother."

"No, my mum died when I born."

"That's what your father told you. She never died. You see your father and your mother had been together for centuries. Your mother had an affair a year before you were born, however your father didn't find out until you were two. He then got rid of her and told you she died." He replied.

"What? My mums still alive?!" I yelled.

"Yes she is. Your father has her locked away somewhere."

"Why did you even want her?" I asked.

"Because I'm the man she had an affair with." I froze at that sentence, all of this was just so fucked up I didn't know what to do.

**Klaus' POV:**

"Where the hell is she?!" I yelled. Sage was supposed to be home hours ago. "Kol, do have Jason's number? We have to call him and find out where the hell they are." I yelled.

"I'm sure I can find it." He said with a smirk on face. "You don't have to worry though, I'm sure her and Jason are just having fun."

"That's not funny." I replied. I found Jason's number and called it.

"Hello?" He answered, his voice sounded tired and confused as if he had just woken up.

"Where is Sage?" I asked.

"Who the hell is this?"

"This is Klaus Mikealson, Sages father. You were the last one with my daughter and I would like to know where she is."

"I, I don't know. Marci played a joke on her and her hearing aids got broken. She flipped out and got pissed and walked off by herself. I tried to convince her otherwise but she didn't listen." He said. I hung up the phone and threw it across the room into the wall watching g it smash into million pieces.

"We need a witch." I said.

A few hours later Bonnie Bennett was in the parlor with a map of the state. "Okay I need something of hers, and I need the blood of a relative." She said. I handed her Sages hair brush. "Now all we need is the blood." She said.

"That's going to be a little harder than the hair brush." I said.

"Why? You're her dad."

"Actually I'm not. Lila, had an affair, Sage isn't my biological daughter."

"Are the any relatives of her nearby?" She asked.

"Yes, although it might be a bit tricky to get the blood." I said.

**Sage's POV:**

"Just let me go!" I yelled.

"I can't do that love." He replied.

"Please. I'm cold, and dirty and hungry." I said, as I sat on the ratty old blanket in the corner of the room hugging my knees. He looked at me with this sad look in his eyes.

"Come on, get up." He signed. I stood up and took his hand. He led me up the stairs where it was so much warmer. We went into a bedroom and he opened a door which led into a bathroom. He got out towels and showed me where stuff was. "Get a shower. I'll lay some clean clothes out." He said and left.

I got into the shower and took my time cleaning myself and when I got out I saw the clothes. It was a simple tee shirt and yoga pants. I put them on and just sat on the bed. A few minutes there was a knock on the door, it opened and Maddox walked in. "Come downstairs." He said. I got up and followed him. He led me into the kitchen had me sit at table with a plate of food on it. "Eat." He said and I did so. After I ate I just kind of looked at him. "What?" He asked. I could tell by the look on his face he was annoyed.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked.

"Would you rather me lock you back up in the basement?"

"No. I was just curious that's all."

"There are things that you will eventually learn Sage. Things that will break that little heart of your. You don't need any more hell in your life." He said. I just nodded.

**Klaus's POV:**

I brought Bonnie a vial of Lila's blood. "Here, now can we please do this spell and find my daughter." I said.

"Yes." Bonnie said and took the blood and the hair brush and started chanting something the blood started to move and stopped when it landed on the town of Margrets. "That's as close as I can get." She said.

"No worries love. I know exactly who has her." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** Sorry for the wait loves, but some things came up. I plan on getting at least two more chapters out before the end of Christmas Break. Wish me luck. I hope you all have happy holidays, please review and tell me what you think._

**Chapter 4**

**Sage's POV:**

I was sitting on the couch at Maddox's house. The door burst open and there stood my father "Maddox! Come out come out where ever you are!" My dad said. Maddox walked down the stairs with a smirk on his face.

"Ahh, my guest has arrived." Maddox said.

"What do you want Maddox?" My father said.

"Lila. It's as simple as that."

"No. She gets to suffer for her mistakes."

"It's been 18 years Klaus! Hasn't she been suffering enough?"

"When your child, a child you thought you made with the one person in the world you couldn't live without turns out not to be yours, then you can come to me and talk about suffering." My father replied. Maybe I was crazy but it sounded like I wasn't my father daughter. It sounded like I was Maddox's. If that's true then why did Klaus keep you? That little voice inside of my head asked as I argued with myself over the subject.

"It was a mistake; you have to let her go." Maddox pleaded.

"I don't have to do anything. Now give me back my daughter so that I may leave."

"She's not your daughter and you know that." Maddox said. They keep arguing but I didn't pay attention I was too worried about the fact that I hadn't even been living with my father I wasn't even related to the family I had been living with.

"Give her back daddy." I said.

"Stay out of it Sage." He yelled.

"No! Give mum back, I want to see her."

"Sage, you have no idea what's going on here. You need to be quite."

"No! You fucking lied to me you bastard! You told me my mum was dead, when in reality you kept her locked up in some dungeon somewhere. Who in the hell does that?! Either you let me see mum or you can find a new daughter." I yelled.

"Why would you want to see that terrible excuse of a girl anyway?" My father signed.

"People ask me the same thing about you."

"Fine."

* * *

I sat at home, in my room. I was going to see my mum for the first time that I can actually remember. Kol knocked on my door and walked in and sat down beside me. "You excited?" He asked. It had taken a few weeks but I finally got new hearing aids and was able to hear.

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"She'll like you just find."

"Why did you lie to me? You knew Klaus wasn't my real father."

"Klaus is my brother. You mum and him were together for years. He found out when you were two that she had cheated and that you weren't his. But by that time you were already his, you were his daughter. He didn't know that Maddox was your father nor would have let anyone else be your father. He loves you Sage. I didn't think there was any harm being done in not telling you. You were in a good home." Kol said and hugged me. "Now, let's go meet your mum." He said and we got up and went downstairs. I walked down the hall way and stopped in front of the door. My father and both my uncles were standing there watching me. I opened the door and there on the bed sat my mother. She was beautiful.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi. Who are you?"

"I-I'm your daughter." I stuttered.

"No. My daughter is a little girl. Plus she doesn't were those things in her ears." She said, when she was locked away I still had my hearing.

"No mum. It really is me, I'm sixteen and my hearing got messed up." I said.

"Sorry love, but my daughter even if she was sixteen wouldn't look like you. She would look amazing, which you do not. Your hair is frizzy, you need to put on some makeup and cover up those freckles and it wouldn't hurt to lose a few pounds." She said. I just stared at her. I then went to slap her but she grabbed my wrist tightly.

"You're hurting my arm."

"And you are hurting my eyes. Did you honestly believe you could hit a vampire? This just proves that you are not and never will be my daughter." She said. I turned around and left the room. Klaus, Elijah and Kol all looked at me with these said looks.

"Sage..." Elijah said and started walking towards me.

"Don't." I said and walked out the door and just started walking. I walked all the way to Jason's house and on the way it started to pour down rain. I knocked on the door and Jason answered a few seconds later.

"Sage, what in the world? You soaking wet, get inside." He said and ushered me into the house. "You've been crying, what happened?"

"I...I..." I just started crying and never even finished the sentence. He hugged me and led me upstairs to his room. He took out a pair of boxers and a tee shirt and handed to me.

"Here change out of those clothes and I'll put them in the dryer." He said. I nodded and went into the bathroom and changed. It was baggy on me but at least it was dry. Jason took my clothes and put them in the dryer.

"Thanks." I said when he came back into the room.

"What happened?" He asked as he rubbed circles into my back.

"My dad's not my real dad. My mum cheated on my dad with a friend of his." I said.

"I'm sorry baby." He said and hugged me tightly.

"I don't really know what to do. I mean I'm staying with my dad obviously but I don't know." I said.

"I know. Look if you want to, you can stay here until you can get your head wrapped everything." He said. I smiled at him and kiss him.

"Thank you, but I think I'll stay at home, it's not that bad."

"Alright. But know I'm always here for you." He said.

"I know you are, because you are amazing. Hey, your parents aren't home and we haven't been together in a while." I said emphasizing the word together. "I think we should." I said and sat his lap, facing him as I kissed him deeply. He kissed me back and took off the shirt of his I was wearing. He kissed my lips down my jaw and neck. He moved us so that we were lying down and he kissed me all the way down to my stomach. I then did the same to him. When I reached his pants I undid his belt buckle and slide off his pants. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied.

* * *

After Jason and I had slept together, we got a shower and went downstairs to watch a few movies and order dinner. "I think I'm getting sick. My ears are clogging up." I said.

"You did walk in the pouring rain; I hope you don't get sick." He replied and kissed the top of my head.

After a while I decided I need to go and Jason gladly drove me back home. As soon as I walking inside my uncles and father asked me where I had been and tried to comfort me about the incident with my mother. I told them I was tired and that I was going to bed.

The next morning I woke up and turned on my hearing aids and proceeded to go downstairs. I saw Kol in kitchen. He mouthed the words "Good Morning."

"That's not funny Kol." I said at least I thought I said it.

"What are you talking about?" He mouthed again.

"Stop it! Stop mouthing words!" I yelled. I thought I had yelled but I couldn't hear it at all. Come to think of is I couldn't hear anything, at all. Kol quickly walked over to me and was in front of me.

"Sage, I'm not mouthing words." He said.

"I...I can't hear. I...I'm deaf." I said and started crying. Kol held me there on the floor as I cried. I had never been so terrified in my entire life.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hello everyone, happy holidays to you all! I hope you are enjoying the holidays. Here is the 5__th__ chapter to this story. I will hopefully get out at least one more chapter before my break is over. Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you to all who have review and to all who have read._

**Chapter 5**

**Kol's POV:**

I sat there on the floor holding Sage who was crying her eyes out. I rocked her back and forth and rubbed circles into her back trying to calm her down. Elijah walked into the kitchen and gave me a concern we look. "She lost her hearing." I said.

"What? Are you sure her hearing aids aren't just turned off?" He asked.

"Yes I'm sure. It's gone Elijah, she's scared." I said. Elijah walked closer to us and crouched down to us. He took Sage's hands and lifted her off the ground so that she was standing. He lifted her chin so that she was looking at him.

"You are Sage Alison Catherine Mikealson, you live in a world filled with witches, vampires and werewolves. You know how to read lips and you know sign language, you are going to be just fine. So wipe those tears and get dressed. We are going to the doctor. Do you understand?" He asked and she nodded and went upstairs.

"You need to call Niklaus." I said. Niklaus had gone to Mystic Falls for a week to meet an old friend of his.

"I will." He said and a little while later Sage came down the stairs dressed and ready to go.

"Let's stop and get some breakfast first. Where do I want to eat Sage?" I signed.

"IHOP." She said. I put my arm around her shoulder and we walked toward the car.

* * *

We pulled up to the parking lot of the IHOP. We went inside and sat down at a booth. We started looking at the menu and the waitress came up. She asked us what we wanted to drink, Elijah and I ordered our drinks and the waitress looked at Sage. However Sage was unaware and was still looking at the menu. I tapped her should and she looked at me. "What do you want to drink?" I asked using sign language.

"Oh, chocolate milk." She said and the waitress nodded and walked away. Sage got this sad look in her eyes and Elijah placed a hand over hers causing her to look up.

"It's going to take some getting used to but it'll be okay. I promise sweet heart." He said comfortingly. She gave a half smile and nodded. When we finally got our good we ate in complete silence and we stayed that way until we were in the doctor's office.

"Hello Sage I'm sorry to meet under these circumstances, now I want to look at your ears if that's okay?" Dr. Alexander said while signing at the same time.

"Yeah." Sage said in a saddened tone, Dr. Alexander looked at both her ears, wrote some things down on a piece of paper. She then looked at Sage with an emotionless face.

"Sage, I'm sorry to say your hearing is gone. If you want to talk to someone I have a list of names that I would be more than happy to supply you with. You would be surprise how much talking to professional will help you deal with this." She said and all Sage did was nod. "You are free to leave, just sign out at the counter." She said and we proceeded to leave when she stops Elijah.

**Elijah's POV:**

"Mr. Mikealson may I have a word?" Dr. Alexander asked me. I nodded and motioned for Kol to leave with Sage.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, however there could be. I have been Sage's doctor since she was three years old. I know how talkative and upbeat she can be, she wasn't that today. I worry about this because in some cases, when a person at a relatively young age loses their hearing, they can sometimes lose their voice." She said.

"What do you mean lose her voice?"

"She can't hear herself talk. She isn't all that sure if she's saying what she's saying. This type of change can cause her to not want to speak, cause her to lose her voice. Figuratively of course." She said.

"How do I keep this from happening?"

"You can't. It's not your choice, however you can talk to her, not about this but about regular things. Try to talk about things that she can't just give a nod or shake of the head to." She said.

"Alright. Thank you for your help Dr. Alexander."

"Oh one more thing Elijah, really consider having her talking to a professional about this."

"Will do Lillian." I said and walked to the car where Sage and Kol were already seated. We drove home and Sage went straight to her room and Kol followed her to talk to her. As he did so my phone rang. "Nice of you to respond." I said into the phone.

"The plane ride was delayed and took longer than expected. What's wrong it sounded urgent." Niklaus said on the other line.

"It's Sage. Her hearing, its gone Nik."

"What do you mean gone? Are you sure it wasn't the batteries or something like that?" He asked.

"We are sure Nik. We took her to the doctor, she can't hear."

"I'll be home in a few hours." He said then he hung up.

* * *

**Sage's POV:**

It had been a few weeks since I lost my hearing. I sat in the waiting room of a building filled with physiologist. I women walked up to me and told me, by using sign language, that I could go on up to Dr. Scoffs office.

That's what everyone did now. They used sign language to talk to me. Of course I can read some peoples lips but it seems to be a million times harder now. Like maybe I could sort of hear what they were saying before I really was deaf.

I walked into the doctor's office and sat down on the couch in the room. "How are you today Sage?" The women asked but I just shrugged. "No. None of that. Words. You must use words Sage." She told me.

"I don't know how I'm doing. I'm scared I can't hear people. I can't hear myself breathe, I can't hear my footsteps. I can't hear. I will never hear my fathers, or my uncles or my boyfriends or my friends voices ever again and they are fading from my memory and it scares me. Then I have that stupid thing where people don't know how to talk to me because I can't read their lips and they don't know sign language." I said.

"That can be a scary thing. Have you talked to you father about this."

"No. You know before, I kind of wished my hearing would go away so I didn't have to wait for it. Now that's it gone I'd give anything to bring it back." I said.

"I understand. Sage, you have to talk. Don't use motions like: shrugging your shoulders, nodding or shaking your head. You need to use your words. You also need to talk to your family about how you feel. I know form earlier sessions you talked about your family and the problems you have but it will in the end help you." She said and I just nodded.

* * *

After my session I got into the car and drove to the local ice cream parlor were I met up with Jason. I hugged him tightly and have him a kiss. "Hey how are you?" I asked. He gave me a hug back.

"I, babe am doing great how are you? How was your session?" He asked.

"Same old, same old. Now let's go get something to eat" I said he nodded and we went inside the restaurant.

**Jason's POV:**

We had just finished eating and were both going to Sage's house to hang out. Sage was already in her car and was about to pull out if the parking lot when she let her foot of the break and started moving the car. "Sage! Sage stop!" I yelled as I ran towards her car. There was a car coming fast. It honked its horn at her, but it was too late she had pulled out. I watched as the car collided into sages. The glass shatter and go everywhere, the air bags deploy and Sage's car land upside down and the blood all I saw was blood.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hello my lovelies, it appears have I met my goal of posting three chapters before my break comes to an end…oh the joy of going back to school. I will say that in this chapter is something that someone I guess you could say requested. They hopefully will recognize it. Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!_

**Chapter 6**

**Jason's POV:**

I was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital with Sage's Father, and Uncles. "What the hell happened?" Her father asked me angrily.

"She was driving and pulled out of the parking lot. There was a car, it was speeding. It had to be speeding, the car honked the horn but she didn't hear. I was running towards her car to stop her but it was too late." I said.

"I'm taking her keys away. She's not driving anymore." Klaus said, not towards me but to his brothers.

"Nik, calm down. Taking her keys isn't going to do anybody any good." Elijah said. Sage talked about Elijah sometimes and how he was the voice of reason as she put it. She told me that Elijah always found a way to calm her father down.

"I just need to see her. Why is it taking them so long?" Klaus said. As if on cue the doctor walks out and towards us.

"Mr. Mikealson?" The doctors asked. Klaus, Elijah and Kol all stood up. "Follow me." He said. Elijah looked at me and motioned for me to get up and follow them, so I did. We walked through the hospital and ended up right outside a room. It had windows so that you could see into the room. There on the bed laid Sage, she had bandages wrapped around her head, she had a neck and back brace on and stitches in her arms and some on her face.

"What are her injuries?" Klaus asked?

"Her brain was bleeding, but we fixed that. She has some slight neck and back injuries and she'll have to wear a brace for those problems for a while. She had some deep cuts from the glass and they are stitched up. She'll be here for at least a week." The doctor said.

"Alright thank you doctor." Elijah said. We all walked into the room and sat down; Sage was still asleep from the surgery.

"I'm sorry Sage." I heard her father say.

**Sage's POV:**

I woke up with a terrible headache and the worse pain in my back I've ever had. I didn't feel like opening my eyes, but felt a hand on mine. I, in the end, opened my eyes and saw my father. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Everything's hurts. I don't even remember what happened." I said.

"They was a car and it was speeding and it honked its horn, but you did hear it. It's not your fault." He told me.

"Dad, why...why was mum so mean?" I asked out of the blue. I hadn't talked about her to any one in my family since I met her. I didn't talk about her to my friends of Jason. I did however talk about her to my psychologist; she was such a terrible person why did my dad fall for her.

"I believe that's my fault, I locked her up because you weren't mine. She was bitter of you because of that. I'm sorry; I wish I could have changed it." He said.

"So she wasn't always bad?" I asked.

"No Sage, she wasn't." He said with a smile on his face at the memory.

* * *

**Klaus' POV:**

_*17 Years Earlier.*_

"Nik! Nik! She kicked! Sage she kicked! She's kicking again!" Lila yelled as she walked into the den with the biggest smile on her face. "You have to feel it. Put your hand here." She said as she took my hand and placed it on her stomach. I could feel the baby kick.

"It's amazing, Lila." I said.

"I know! So I was just on the phone and the furniture for her nursery is going to be here this afternoon. We can finally finish her nursery! Oh and the baby shower is Friday, I know it's more of a girlish thing, but I really want you home Friday night so we can see what all we have and put up in Sage's room." She said.

"Alright baby, I will be here Friday night with you I promise." I said and kissed her.

That Friday night after we had opened all the baby shower gifts and we had nearly put them all away, I had told Lila to go lay down since I could see the exhaustion in her eyes, so she did. I walked in to our room a little later and saw her asleep in bed. I smiled at her and crawled in to bed leaning over to kiss Lila before I went to bed myself. "Everything is put away and the nursery is finally ready." I said.

"Great, this baby is going to be the best thing to ever happen to us." Lila said half asleep.

* * *

It had been three weeks and Sage was finally home. She still had to wear a back brace but she was home. "Sage we need to talk about something." I said as I sat on the coffee table in front where she was laying on the couch.

"Yeah?" She said as she put her book down and looked at me.

"School. Now because of Maddox, you mum and now the car accident you've missed two months of school. I've talked with the school and over these next two weeks while your home you can make up all the work." I said and she cut me off before I could finish.

"That's great! I was worried I would get behind." She said with enthusiasm.

"Sage, you need to listen to me. You haven't been to a real school since you lost your hearing. I'm worried you might have trouble. I found a school for the deaf not that far from here."

"No! I want to go back to school. My school, where all my friends are!" She said in a very upset tone.

"Alright, alright, calm down. I'll let you go back, but if I find you grades are slipping because it's too hard for you to understand, I'm pulling you out."

"Okay." She said quietly and then yawned. I smiled at her and placed a kiss on her head.

"Why don't you lie down and get some sleep." I said she nodded and laid down. I went to my office to sort out Sages school work to try and figure out how she could catch up on two months worth of work in two week.

**Sage's POV:**

I had fallen asleep but only for a short amount of time. I then proceeded to go upstairs and walk past my music room. I hadn't been in there since I lost my hearing. Would it be different? Reading peoples lips were different, what if this was too? I wasn't sure I could handle losing something else.

I walked into the music room and picked up the Violin, I didn't even have to have sheet music, I knew most of the songs by heart. I started Secrets by One Republic. I could feel the vibration like I had been able to before. I kept playing the song over and over again. When I was satisfied with that I went over to my guitar I wanted to feel the music better.

I plugged my guitar into the amp and started playing another one of my favorite songs, Going to Hell by the Pretty Reckless. I turned to amp as loud as it would go; it made my whole body vibrate. I was however rudely interrupted by Elijah grabbing my shoulder. I stopped playing and turned around.

"You cannot play that, that loudly Sage!" He said as he turned off the amp.

"I just...I miss hearing music; this is as close as I can get to it."

"Sage, sweetheart, I know I don't understand what you're going threw but you can't have the amp up that loud do you understand?" He asked I just nodded.

A few weeks later I was getting ready for school, Kol was going to be driving me to school since I was one, a little scared to drive and two, Elijah and my father thought it would be best if I didn't drive for a while. I put on my back brace and then covered it with a shirt; I walked downstairs and sat at the breakfast bar. "Here you go, pancakes with sausage and eggs." My father said and smiled.

"Morning love, are you ready for you second first day back to school." Kol said then fixed himself a glass of bloody.

"Doesn't that contradict itself?"

"Maybe, but hey that's why I'm stuck going to school, year after year after year." He said while giving my father an annoyed look.

"With you at school I know there's only so much trouble you can get into, where as if you were free all day long only God knows what you'd get yourself into. It's acts as a babysitter for you." My father said. I started laughing.

"Oh, you think that funny do ya? How about this?" Kol asked and in the blink of an eye he was behind me ticking me. I couldn't hold back laughter.

"Stop!...I can't breathe!...Kol seriously!" I said between laughs, he stopped and ruffled my hair. "Kol!" I said and smiled. I fixed my hair, finished my breakfast then grabbed my book at and headed to Kol's car.

We were in the school parking lot and I was preparing for what was probably going to be one of the hardest days of my entire life. "Just takes some deep breathes. It will all work out; there is at least one person in every class that knows sign language so you'll be good I promise." He said and placed a hand on my knee smiling at me.

It was wrong. That feeling I had when he touched my knee, it was wrong he was my uncle. "No he's not" that voice in the back of my head said. The voice in my head was right Kol isn't my uncle, biologically anyway. My father wasn't my father which meant Kol wasn't my uncle I have no blood relation to him. No, I can't like him. I just can't, can I?


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hello loves! How are you all today? I'm happy that it is Sunday, it's the one day a week I'm free to do whatever I want, well most of the time anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and tell me what to think!_

**Chapter 7**

**Sage's POV:**

I walked into the high school building. I went to my locker and saw Jason standing there I hugged him tightly. "Hey!" I said with a smile on my face trying to forget my odd feelings about Kol. Jason kissed me and gave me a big smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Okay, my back hurts a little but it's okay."

"Good, now let's go to homeroom." He said and I nodded. As we walked through the halls to homeroom I saw people staring at me. I ignored it; I guessed they were staring at Jason moving his hands to talk to me more than they were staring at me. Jason tapped my arm. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah sorry, so much is going on everywhere." I said as we walked into homeroom where I sat down next to Marci and Mark.

"Hey, Sage, I'm really sorry about the night with the bonfire. I was really drunk and I'm sorry." Marci signed. We grew up together, her mark, Jason and me. We all learned sign language when I was little.

"It's alright, in the end it helped me a lot. I've missed you two." I said.

"We missed you too. Jason's kept us updated." Mark said.

* * *

I was sitting in on the bleachers during gym class, I had been excused for the next month do to my surgery. It wasn't really a gym class where you had timed runs, or a certain amount of pushups you have to do. It was called advanced P.E. basically it was just a place to dump the junior class for a period. We just played games, and sometimes went swimming at the local pool, when weather allowed us to do so. They were playing basketball, the boys on one end playing each other and the girls on the other end.

I looked around the room and saw Kol standing in the hallway that led to the boy's locker room. He waved for me to follow him. I looked for the gym teacher who was preoccupied with other students. I quickly got up and scampered over to Kol. "You are going to get us in big trouble." I said.

"I, as you know, am very good at persuading people." He said while wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes at him and laughed. "You looked bored out of your mind sitting alone. Let's ditch." Kol said.

"Dad and Elijah will see us if we leave a school."

"Your right, why are you always right?" He said smiling at me. "Let's explore the school then, you know there are secret passages."

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on." He said. I followed him as we walked behind the stage in the auditorium. He went to wall and started knocking on it.

"Kol, there's nothing here." I said and just as I did he opened a secret door I never knew about. He waved for me to follow.

We walked into the secret passage way and the door shut behind us. "Kol, it's too dark in here, I don't know what's going on." I said. He grabbed my hand then turned on his flashlight on his phone. He turned the light to his face.

"It's okay, I got you." He said and I smiled. We walked through the passage way in silence since it as hard for me to see in this light. As we walking I slipped on a puddle of water and just as I was about to crash onto the cold concrete floor I was caught by Kol. I looked up at him for a second and then kissed him. He nearly dropped me when I did that. I stood up and stared at him for a second.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean too...I'm sorry." I said and ran off in the direction we came in.

* * *

I was waiting outside the boy's locker room for Jason to come out. "Hey where'd you go? You just disappeared." Jason said when he came out. I didn't respond with words, instead I kissed him passionately. When we pulled away he was smiling at me.

"What was that for?" He asked as his friends and even Trevor all looked at us.

"I missed you that's all." I said. He smiled and kissed me back, just as he did so the gym teacher came over and broke us up. She then wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to Jason who took my hand and started walking us somewhere. "What's going on?" I asked.

"We, have to go to the principal's office."

"Why?" I asked.

"Public display of affection. Your tongue being down my throat isn't exactly PG. However all we are going to get is a lecture about how it's not appropriate at school and we'll be free to go back to class."

"Oh, are they going to call my dad? Because I'm going to be in big trouble if they do." I asked.

"No they won't, don't worry it'll all work out." Jason replied just as we reached the front desk. He handed the secretary the paper and she told us to go inside we did and sat down I front of the principal.

"PDA. Now it says in the hand book as long as the PDA is rated PG or less we allow it. However, what you two were doing was not rated PG. We will not tolerate it. I'll give you a warning this time but if it happens again you will each revive detention." the principal said as Jason translated for me. We both nodded and left.

* * *

That afternoon I sat in Dr. Scott's office. I was biting my lip and shaking my leg as I sat in the chair in her office. No one was saying anything; it was completely silent in the room. "Sage, is there anything you want to talk about?" Dr. Scott asked. I opened my mouth to say what I had wanted to say all day long but didn't know how to so I close my mouth again. "Something seems to be bothering you." Dr. Scott said.

"I...uh, got in trouble at school for kissing Jason at school." I said

"That's not what's bothering you." She said plainly.

"You don't know that."

"Yes Sage I do. Your leg is still shaking and you're still bitting your lip. Also you kissing Jason isn't a big deal, you and I both know why that is. What happened Sage?" She asked.

"I...I kissed Kol." I said.

* * *

I sat on the steps of the building waiting for my mind to decide what to do. I picked up my phone and was in the middle of texting Jason to pick me up but stopped before I hit sent. Walking. Walking was best for me at this point in time. So I started walking the never ending road that was in front of me.

As I was walking I realized going home wasn't going to do anybody any good. So I stopped on the side of the road and grabbed my phone out of my back pocket. I skyped Jason. "Hey, where are you?" He asked.

"On the side of the road somewhere, between my house and Dr. Scott's office." I said.

"What! Why?"

"I, did something and I...I can't go home and I didn't know who to call and-"

"You could have called me." He said cutting me off.

"Can I stay with you and Eric for a while?" I asked. Jason parents died when he was a little boy. His brother Eric was 22 at the time and fresh out of college and became Jason's legal guardian. He then went to night school to become a lawyer. Eric's 32 now and works at this really nice law firm and is engaged to this 28 year old.

"Yeah of course look stay put, keep your phone on you at all times and I'll be there is a little bit." He said and hung up.

A while later Jason pulled up beside me and I go into his truck. He drove me to his house and we went inside and upstairs into his bed room. "I'm going to get a shower." I said and Jason nodded.

I walked out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body and brushed my hair. I walked out into his room where Jason was lying on his bed reading some book. He put the book down and looked at me. "Well isn't this a treat?"he said and I smiled.

"Not today, I just want to go to bed." I said and fished through his draws. He got up and quickly found something that I could wear and I put it on.

"Thanks." I said and then lie down in his bed beside him and fell asleep while he finished reading.


End file.
